RWBY: Weiss x Ruby: A Love Story
by ErenTitanYeager
Summary: Summary: It's been several years since the fall of Beacon. And Yang and Blake are married. Weiss has been in love with Ruby ever since they had first met on their first day at Beacon. They haven't seen each other in well over three years. Weiss will finally tell Ruby she really feels about her. Weiss has invited Ruby out to coffee. You will have to read to find out. (Re-upload)
1. Chapter 1: The Coffee Date: Part: 1

AN: Hey, y'all. This is my very first time writing a White Rose ( Ruby x Weiss) FanFic. So I hope that y'all will enjoy it. This FanFic is rated M. It will be very smutty. And there will be some plot. It's only going to be two chapters. Maybe three chapters. This FanFic will feature White Rose and Bumblebee will be mentioned several times throughout this FanFic. I hope that y'all will love it. I thank y'all for reading. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

 **Fandom:** RWBY.

xxxxxx

 **Characters:** Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. Yang Xiao Long. Blake Belladonna.

xxxxxx

 **Pairings:** White Rose. Bumblebee.

xxxxxx

 **Setting:** After volume 3. Slightly AU.

xxxxxx

 **Summary:** It's been several years since the fall of Beacon. And Yang and Blake are married. Weiss has been in love with Ruby ever since they had first met on their first day at Beacon. They haven't seen each other in well over three years. Weiss will finally tell Ruby she really feels about her. Weiss has invited Ruby out to coffee. Will Weiss confess her true feelings?. How does Ruby feel about Weiss?. Does she feel the same way?. What will Ruby's reaction be?. You will have to read to find out.

xxxxxx

Weiss taps her foot nervously as she waits for Ruby at the cafe that she had invited Ruby out to coffee at and she was starting to get a little upset that she hasn't shown up yet. Weiss had asked Ruby to meet her at the Cafe for coffee at ten in the morning. It's ten minutes after and Weiss is starting to get upset and impatient. She sighs and she checks her watch for the tenth time that morning since arriving at the Cafe at nine thirty in the morning.

 **'Come on, Ruby. Where are you?'**.,Are Weiss's very own thoughts. And then not a second later, Ruby herself comes walking into the Cafe and she hurriedly makes her over to Weiss. Weiss breaths a sigh a relief as she stands up and is embraced in a bear hug from Ruby. Weiss wraps both of her arms around the younger girl and she returns her hug.

"Oh Weiss, I'm so, so, sorry that I'm late. My alarm didn't go off on time and I misplaced my keys"., Ruby says as she pulls away from their hug. Weiss pulls away as well at the same time that Ruby does and then she smiles warmly at Ruby.

"Ruby, it's okay, you dolt. Really. I'm just glad that you were able come. I know that you're so busy days with work. So it's okay"., Weiss tells her and they both sit down.

Ruby gives her a warm smile and it causes Weiss blush slightly. "I'm glad. I just didn't want to worry you, Weiss. I'm thirsty, let's order"., Ruby says and Weiss nods. Then Weiss calls over a waiter and the order their coffees, Weiss orders a Iced Latte and Ruby orders a Cookie N' Cream Latte. Weiss chuckles lightly at Ruby's choice of drink.

"Ruby has always loved cookies. She would eat them every day if she could. What a dolt."., Weiss thinks to herself fondly as the waiter goes to make their drinks. Once the waiter leaves, Weiss and Ruby continue to talk about how much their lives have changed over the years. And it's ten minutes later when their waiter returns with their drinks. Ruby and Weiss thank him as he leaves to other orders and then they start to drink their coffees. Both Weiss and Ruby moan slightly at the delicious taste as it hits their taste buds and they blush slightly. And then they resume their conversation about both of their lives up to this point. And then fifteen minutes, Ruby asks Weiss the question that she knew that she was going to be asked.

"Weiss, why after two years of no contact, did you finally decide to call me?. I mean two years is a long time and I thought that we weren't friends anymore since we had stopped talking. What happened Weiss?. Why did you cut contact with me?". Was it something that I did?. Did something to upset you?"., Ruby asks her, and she is crying now. Weiss was crying too because seeing Ruby all teary eyed breaks her heart.

And She then reaches both of her hands across the table and she then takes both of Ruby's hands in hers and she looks the redhead straight in her beautiful silver eyes.

"Oh Ruby. It was never your fault. It never was. It was all me. I was sad and depressed. It was after we had finally defeated Salem that I realized that I should have realized way sooner and I was terrified of what it meant for me and for you. And I couldn't deal with it, so I ran away from you and I ran away from the truth until I knew that I couldn't run from it anymore. And here's the truth right here, Ruby. I'm in love with you and I have always been in love with you. I just didn't realize it until after I had almost lost you during our final fight with Salem all those years ago. And that's why I called and asked you to meet me today so that I could tell the truth that I have been from myself and from most importantly you, Ruby. I just hope that you can forgive me for running from you and our friendship and my true feelings"., Weiss finally confesses to her longtime crush and her tears are flowing more freely than they have ever before and then she lowers her head and she looks down to the ground beneath her.

And Ruby just stares at Weiss, with her silver eyes wide and her jaw slightly dropped. She just couldn't believe it. Weiss is in love with her?. And she has been for years?. ' **I can't believe it. She is in love with me?. She feels exactly the way that I feel about her. I have to tell her how I feel about as well'.,** Ruby thinks and then she gives both of Weiss's hands a gentle squeeze and that causes the former heiress to look back up and into the beautiful eyes that she has ever seen.

"Weiss, it's okay. I'm not angry at you. I mean I was. For a very long time, I was really, really mad at you. But eventually, I realized something. And it was this. Life happens. People drift apart. I understand why you ran. I would have done the same. I actually almost did, but I didn't. Weiss, after you left I had also realized something else. That I am in love with you and I have been since we had met. I just never knew how I really felt about you until three years ago. It broke my heart, but I knew why you had done it. But Weiss, we can be together now. I mean Yang and Blake got married just before you ran and they are very and I mean very happily married. That can be us sometime down the road if that's what you want. If not, then just being around you and being close to you is enough for me, Weiss, just because I love you so damn much".

Ruby says to her and Weiss was completely speechless at what Ruby had just told her **. 'Holy shit. Ruby is in love with me?. I'm so fucking happy right now'.,** Weiss thinks and she gives Ruby's hands a squeeze and she gives her a smile that has her blushing the same shade of red as her scarf.

"I love you too, Ruby. Those words mean the world to me as do you. Ruby, would you like to go on a date with me, say this weekend?"., Weiss asks the younger girl is beating so hard that it actually burst from her chest. **'i just asked Ruby out on a date. Please, say yes. Please say yes. Please say yes'**., Weiss thinks as she waits for Ruby's response.

And Ruby is in exactly the same state as Weiss is in at this very moment. **'Oh, my Oum. Oh. My. Oum. Weiss just asked me out. On a date. I have no idea what to say. Come on you dunce, say something. Say yes, Ruby'.,** Ruby thinks to herself with her own heart beating so hard that it might burst from her chest.

"Yes, Weiss. I would love to go out on a date with you. It would make me the happiest woman alive to go out on a date with you".,

Ruby replies and Weiss couldn't be happier. **'Oh. My. Oum. She actually said yes. Yes. Fucking yes. Play it cool. Damn it, Yang. Even all of these years, she has me saying puns now'.,** Weiss thinks to herself. And then just a couple of minutes later, Weiss takes a rather deep breath and then she exhales it before she replies to Ruby. She gives the redhead sitting across from a loving smile and Ruby blushes again.

"Ruby, thank for giving me a second chance. I won't screw it up"., She replies to her and then Ruby gives Weiss a loving smile as well and now it's her time to blush a deep shade of red that matches Ruby's scarf.

"You better not. And your welcome, Weiss. And I only hope that you can forgive me for calling you and telling you how I really feel about you"., Ruby says.

"Ruby, that was a long time. We just confessed our true feelings to each other. And as they say, the past is in the past. So let's move on and into the future"., Weiss says and with that, both her and Ruby talk for another hour and a half before they make plans for their very first date that weekend.

They then stand out of their seats and they then go to the counter to pay for their drinks. After giving each other tightest hug in history, they part ways for the time being and neither of the young women can wait. This date will change both of their lives for forever.

xxxxxx

AN 2: And there y'all the very first of RWBY: Ruby x Weiss: A Love Story. I'm sorry that it is so damn short. I promise that the second chapter will be longer and smuttier. It will also have plenty of plot as well. And it will also have some flashbacks. I'll start working on it later today. I'll either upload it later tonight or either sometime this Sunday or this coming Monday. As I said in the AN's of my Mortal Kombat/Tomb Raider FanFic, I'll try to update my all of my upcoming FanFic's weekly if I can. The next chapter, chapter two, will feature Weiss and Ruby's first date. It will also be probably over 3000 words long. And as I said before, I'll try to upload the second chapter, either later tonight or this Sunday, but it will most likely be this coming Monday. I have to get some sleep, so I'll see y'all next time. I thank y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting and following. I hope that y'all will love and enjoy reading this FanFic just as much as I have writing it. As always please read and review. Until next time.

xxxxxx

AN 3: Edit: I noticed a lot of mistakes in this FanFic, so I'm going to edit all three chapters today. I thank y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting and following all of my work. As always please read and review. Until next time.

xxxxxx

AN 4: Edit: I have decided to re-upload this FanFic. I hope that y'all will love and enjoy reading it. I thank y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting and following all of my work. As always please read and review. Until next time.


	2. Chapter 2: The Real First Date: Part: 2

AN: Hey, y'all. I'm back with the second chapter. It will have both smut and plot. I hope that y'all will love and enjoy reading it just as much as I have loved and enjoyed writing it. I thank y'all for reading. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

Recap: And Ruby is in exactly the same state as Weiss is in at this very moment. **'Oh my Oum. Oh. My. Oum. Weiss just asked me out. On a date. I have no idea what to say. Come on you dunce, say something. Say yes, Ruby'.,** Ruby thinks to herself with her own heart beating so hard that it might burst from her chest."Yes, Weiss. I would love to go out on a date with you. It would make me the happiest woman alive to go out on a date with you".,

Ruby replies and Weiss couldn't be happier. **'Oh. My. Oum. She actually said yes. Yes. Fucking yes. Play it cool. Damn it, Yang. Even all of these years, she has me saying puns now'.,** Weiss thinks to herself. And then just a couple of minutes later, Weiss takes a rather deep breath and then she exhales it before she replies to Ruby. She gives the redhead sitting across from a loving smile and Ruby blushes again.

"Ruby, thank for giving me a second chance. I won't screw it up"., She replies to her and then Ruby gives Weiss a loving smile as well and now it's her time to blush a deep shade of red that matches Ruby's scarf. "You better not. And your welcome, Weiss. And I only hope that you can forgive me for calling you and telling you how I really feel about you"., Ruby says.

"Ruby, that was a long time. We just confessed our true feelings to each other. And as they say, the past is in the past. So let's move on and into the future"., Weiss says and with that, both her and Ruby talk for another hour and a half before they make plans for their very first date that weekend. They then stand out of their seats and they then go to the counter to pay for their drinks. After giving each other tightest hug in history, they part ways for the time being and neither of the young women can wait. This date will change both of their lives for forever.

xxxxxx

It has been two days since Weiss and Ruby had confessed their true feelings to each other and now, the both of them were getting ready for their very first date. The restaurant that she and Ruby are going to for their very first date is nothing too fancy, so Weiss and Ruby will be wearing dresses that are casual but a little bit fancy. Weiss still couldn't believe that she is actually going on a date with Ruby, the girl that she has been in love with since she had first met the very adorkable redhead, well over a year and a half ago. She chuckles slightly as she remembers how they had first met each other. **'Damn, I love Ruby so fucking much'.,** is what Weiss is thinking while she puts some make-up on. She doesn't wear make-up very often, but she wants to wear make-up just this once. And about twenty minutes later, Weiss is finished with putting on her make-up and just as she exits her bathroom and she returns to her bedroom, her scroll rings and she then picks it up.

"Hey, Ruby"., She says. "Hi. Weiss. I'm ready. Are you ready yet?"., Ruby asks her and Weiss smiles.

"Yes, I am. Let's go then"., Weiss replies to Ruby. They share 'I love you's and then they hang up at the exact same time. And she then leaves her apartment once she has light jacket and she goes to pick Ruby up for their date that night.

She gets into her car and she pulls out of the apartment building's parking lot and then she drives off to Ruby's apartment to pick up her girlfriend. Ruby has already gotten ready her and Weiss's very first date tonight. Ruby is wearing a very beautiful red dress that really brings out her true self.

She giggles cutely as she leaves her own apartment, but she first finds and wears a light jacket. She then leaves her apartment just a few minutes later and she then waits right outside her apartment door for Weiss to come pick her up for their very first date tonight. Ruby doesn't have to wait very long for Weiss to show up because she shows up right in front of Ruby's apartment building only ten minutes after Ruby had left her apartment.

Weiss leans over to the passenger side of her car and she unlocks the car door for Ruby. Ruby then smiles at Weiss and she grabs the doorknob and she pulls upwards and then she opens the car door and she then gets inside of the car and she closes the door right afterward. She puts on her seat belt and then Weiss pulls out of the apartment building's parking lot and she starts to make their to the restaurant for their first date.

Weiss takes a rather quick glance at Ruby out of the corner of her right eye and then refocuses all of the attention back onto the stretch of road that is right in front of them."Sorry that I was a few minutes late coming over to pick you up. The car wouldn't start"., Weiss tells and she hopes that Ruby isn't too upset with her about her being a little bit late for their date. Ruby turns her head to face Weiss and she gives the ice queen a rather fond and soft smile.

"Weiss, it's okay. Really. I'm not mad"., Ruby replies to her and then Weiss lets out a relieved sigh that Ruby wasn't upset with her for being late.

Weiss quickly looks over at Ruby for a split second before she looks back to the road.

"I'm glad"., She replies and then they continue their drive to the restaurant for the their very first date. The trip the restaurant doesn't last too much, because only just a few minutes later, Weiss then pulls into the restaurant's parking lot. Once they are parked in a parking space that is near the entrance, Weiss then cuts the engine and then both her and Ruby take off their seat belts and they exit Weiss's car and then they both walk to the entrance of _The White Rose Lotus,_ which is the name of the restaurant.

They are met by a hostess who walks them to their table and then both Weiss and Ruby sit down in the chairs. The hostess leave and the hostess gives both Weiss and Ruby a menu and then a few minutes later, their waiter walks over.

"What would you two like to drink?"., the waiter asks them. "Iced water"., Weiss tells the waiter. The waiter jots it down on his notepad and then he turns to face Ruby. "And what would you like to drink?"., He asks Ruby. "Milk"., Ruby replies and the waiter jots it down onto his notepad as well and then he goes to get their drinks. And five minutes later, he comes back with their drinks and he places the drinks in front of them.

He takes their orders and he then takes their menus and he walks back to the kitchen to tell the chef their orders. And once their waiter has left, Weiss and Ruby start to talk about their time at Beacon Academy and their missions. And they continue to talk until their waiter comes back with their food. They begin to eat their meal. They finish their meal about half an hour later and they then split the bill. And both Weiss and Ruby leave the restaurant and they quickly find Weiss's car and they climb inside. They put their seat belts on and then Weiss pulls out of the parking lot and she drives to Ruby's apartment.

When they get to Ruby's apartment building, Weiss pulls into the parking lot and she pulls into an empty parking space and she then cuts the engine off. Weiss then turns to face Ruby and Ruby then turns to face Weiss.

"I had a great time, Weiss"., Ruby tells her and Weiss smiles softly at her.

"I did too"., They then lean forward and they close their eyes as they share their very first kiss. When they pull away, both Ruby and Weiss are blushing brightly. Ruby then gets out of Weiss's car. Ruby waves to Weiss and Weiss waves back. Weiss stays until she sees Ruby walk inside her apartment building and then she puts her seat belt and then she turns the car's engine back on and she then pulls out of the parking lot and she drives back to her apartment building.

About ten minutes later, Weiss arrives at her apartment building and she cuts the engine off and then she takes her seatbelt off and she the exits her car and she walks inside her apartment building and she quickly walks to her apartment. She unlocks her door and she walks inside, locking the door behind her. She goes to her bathroom and she then gets ready for bed. And Ruby is doing the exact same thing that Weiss is doing at this very moment. Weiss is now in her bedroom and she gets into her bed and under her covers. Ruby does the same at her own apartment.

And it's not until they are both asleep dreaming of each other. Weiss and Ruby continue to date after their very first date. It's been three months since they have started dating and both Ruby and Weiss are very happy with their lives, but they both want more. And both Weiss and Ruby are quite ready for the next step in their relationship. Weiss has it all planned out. She has the perfect plan to make Ruby a very, very happy girlfriend.

And Weiss wants to satisfy her in every possible way that she can. And so she calls Ruby over and about two hours later, Ruby shows up with her overnight bag because Weiss had asked her to bring it with her when she comes over to her apartment that night. Ruby knocks on Weiss's door and Weiss then opens it for Ruby."Hi Ruby. Come on in"., Weiss says and Ruby gives her a soft smile.

"Hi Weiss. Alright"., Ruby replies to her and Weiss then opens her door wider and she also steps aside so that Ruby can enter her apartment and she does just that. And once Ruby is inside Weiss's apartment, Weiss then closes and locks her door behind the both of them. Weiss doesn't waste anytime before she roughly shoves Ruby against the wall and Ruby moans low in her throat as she returns Weiss's rough kiss. They then wrap both of their arms around each other. **'I can't believe how amazing of a kisser Weiss is, just kissing her makes me dripping wet'.,**

Ruby thinks to herself as her and Weiss continue to make out passionately against Weiss's wall. **'Oh Ruby, you are such an amazing kisser. Just kissing you turns me on so fucking much'.,** And these are Weiss's very own thoughts as they kiss. Ruby pulls away from their heated kiss just a few minutes later. And she stares lustfully into Weiss's eyes.

"Weiss, please take me. Make me yours"., Ruby begs of her and Weiss's entire body heats up with both lust and desire for the redhead. Weiss then gives her a soft smile. "Are you sure?. Because I have never been with anyone before".,

Weiss confesses to her girlfriend and Ruby returns her soft smile with one of her very own.

"Weiss, that's okay. I'm a virgin too. You have nothing to worry about. It's completely to feel this way. I'm happy that we get to be each other's first's".,

Ruby tells her and they both blush harder at Ruby's touching words. Weiss nods and she gives Ruby a soft peck on her kiss swollen lips. She pulls back from Ruby and then she reaches for Ruby's right hand with her left and she grasps it softly and then she leads Ruby to her bedroom for a night of love and passion.

They are barely in Weiss's bedroom when they are passionately kissing again. And within just a few minutes, they take each other's clothes off and then when they are both completely nude, Weiss gently picks Ruby up who lets out a soft squeak of surprise at what Weiss just did and she can't help but blush when she feels their hot and naked curves press against one another's for the first time. Weiss then walked them closer to her bed and then she gently laid Ruby down onto her bed with her head on the pillow and then Weiss climbed onto of her bed and then she got on top of Ruby, and they then wrapped both of their arms and legs around each other as once again, kissing each other both lustfully and lovingly.

xxxxxx

AN 2: Hey, y'all. I'm sorry about this chapter so short and smutless, but I promise that the next chapter, which will be third and final chapter will have plenty of smut and fluff in it. And I will start writing as soon as I finish writing and posting this second chapter. This will be the very first time that I have ever posted two chapters in one day. I thank y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting and following me and my work. I hope that y'all have enjoyed reading this chapter just as much as I have enjoyed writing it. As always, please read and review. Until next

AN 3: Edit: I had noticed a lot of mistakes in this FanFic so I have decided to edit it. I thank y'all reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following my work. As always please read and review. Until next time.


	3. Chapter 3: Their First Time: Part: 3

AN: Hey y'all. I'm back with the third and final chapter of RWBY: Weiss x Ruby: A Love Story. This third and final chapter will have both smut and fluff. This will be my last RWBY FanFic for awhile because there several FanFic requests that I have yet to start writing and I have to finish with those first before I can take anymore FanFic requests, which probably won't be for a few months and I apologize for that. I promise that this will be smut. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

Recap: And Weiss wants to satisfy her in every possible way that she can. And so she calls Ruby over and about two hours later, Ruby shows up with her overnight bag because Weiss had asked her to bring it with her when she comes over to her apartment that night. Ruby knocks on Weiss's door and Weiss then opens it for Ruby.

"Hi Ruby. Come on in"., Weiss says and Ruby gives her a soft smile.

"Hi Weiss. Alright".,

Ruby replies to her and Weiss then opens her door wider and she also steps aside so that Ruby can enter her apartment and she does just that. And once Ruby is inside Weiss's apartment, Weiss then closes and locks her door behind the both of them. Weiss doesn't waste anytime before she roughly shoves Ruby against the wall and Ruby moans low in her throat as she returns Weiss's rough kiss. They then wrap both of their arms around each other.

 **'I can't believe how amazing of a kisser Weiss is, just kissing her makes me dripping wet'.,** Ruby thinks to herself as her and Weiss continue to make out passionately against Weiss's wall.

 **'Oh Ruby, you are such an amazing kisser. Just kissing you turns me on so fucking much'.,** And these are Weiss's very own thoughts as they kiss. Ruby pulls away from their heated kiss just a few minutes later. And she stares lustfully into Weiss's eyes.

"Weiss, please take me. Make me yours".,

Ruby begs of her and Weiss's entire body heats up with both lust and desire for the redhead. Weiss then gives her a soft smile. "Are you sure?. Because I have never been with anyone before".,

Weiss confesses to her girlfriend and Ruby returns her soft smile with one of her very own. "Weiss, that's okay. I'm a virgin too. You have nothing to worry about. It's completely to feel this way. I'm happy that we get to be each other's first's"., Ruby tells her and they both blush harder at Ruby's touching words. Weiss nods and she gives Ruby a soft peck on her kiss-swollen lips. She pulls back from Ruby and then she reaches for Ruby's right hand with her left and she grasps it softly and then she leads Ruby to her bedroom for a night of love and passion.

They are barely in Weiss's bedroom when they are passionately kissing again. And within just a few minutes, they take each other's clothes off and then when they are both completely nude, Weiss gently picks Ruby up who lets out a soft squeak of surprise at what Weiss just did and she can't help but blush when she feels their hot and naked curves press against one another's for the first time. Weiss then walked them closer to her bed and then she gently laid Ruby down onto her bed with her head on the pillow and then Weiss climbed onto of her bed and then she got on top of Ruby, and they then wrapped both of their arms and legs around each other as once again, kissing each other both lustfully and lovingly.

xxxxxx

Weiss pulls away from Ruby's lips and she starts to kiss her way down her beautiful body until she gets down to her gorgeous breasts. Weiss then places both of her hands on both of Ruby's breasts, who moans loudly at the feeling of Weiss's hands on her heated skin. And Weiss then leans down towards Ruby's right breast and she softly takes her hard nipple into her wet mouth and she begins to lick and suckle on it, softly causing Ruby to let out loud moans of pleasure. Weiss swirls her tongue around Ruby's nipple and then she closes her lips around it and she sucks hard and Ruby moans Weiss's name loudly.

"Ohhh Weiss, yes, that feels so amazing. Please don't stop"., Ruby begs of her and Weiss doesn't stop. In fact, she spends several long moments licking and sucking on her right nipple. A few minutes Weiss kisses her over to Ruby's left breast and she then gives it the exact same treatment that she had just gave to her right breast. Several amazing minutes later, Weiss pulls herself away from both of Ruby's breasts and she starts to kiss her way down her body to where she needs Weiss the most at this very moment. Her dripping wet folds.

Once she had placed both of her hands on Ruby's legs and spread her legs wider, she finally leans down and she has her first taste of another woman's pussy. Weiss first licks up and down Ruby's glistening wet slit, to which Ruby starts to grab and twist the bed sheets beneath her and she starts to moan Weiss's loudly once more.

"Ohhh Weiss. Yes. Ohh shit. Yes"., Ruby moans and Weiss smirks against Ruby's heated skin. Weiss then kisses her way to her girlfriend's bundle of nerves and she begins to lap at it, softly at first and then she starts licking it faster and harder, just a few minutes later. 'Ruby tastes so fucking amazing, like strawberry cookies'., Weiss thinks to herself as she continues to eat out Ruby.

 **'Ohh fuck, Weiss's tongue feels so fucking amazing on my wet pussy'.,** Ruby thinks to herself as Weiss licks her clit. And it's not long until Ruby's cums hard and fast into Weiss's mouth. Weiss pulls away from Ruby's soaking folds and she kisses her back up her body and she then she kisses her, letting her taste herself on Weiss's lips. Ruby and Weiss both moan and Ruby surprises Weiss by flipping them over to where she is now on top of Weiss instead of the other way around. Ruby smirks down at Weiss.

"It's my turn to make you feel just as good as you just made me feel"., Ruby tells her and Weiss shivers from want. Ruby leans down and she kisses Weiss hard making Weiss gasp loudly and she shoves her tongue into her mouth and they battle for dominance with Ruby winning.

Ruby pulls herself away from Weiss's very kissable lips and she starts to kiss and lick her way down her beautiful body until she gets down to Weiss's beautiful breasts. Ruby places both of her hands on both of Weiss's breasts, who lets out short and soft moans at the feeling of Ruby's hands on her heated skin. And Ruby leans down towards Weiss's left breast and she softly takes her hard nipple into her wet mouth and she begins to lick and suckle on it, softly causing Weiss to let out loud moans of pleasure. Ruby swirls her tongue around Weiss's nipple and then she closes her lips around it and she sucks hard and Weiss moans Ruby's name loudly.

"Ohh Ruby, fuck, that feels so good. Please don't stop"., Weiss begs of her and Ruby doesn't stop. In fact, she spends several long moments licking and sucking on her left nipple. A few minutes Weiss kisses her over to Ruby's right breast and she then gives it the exact same treatment that she had just gave to her right breast.

Several amazing minutes later, Ruby then pulls herself away from both of Weiss's breasts and she starts to kiss her way down her body to where she needs Ruby the most at this very moment. Her dripping wet folds. Once she had placed both of her hands on Weiss's legs and spread her legs wider, she finally leans down and she has her first taste of another woman's pussy. Ruby first licks up and down Weiss's wet folds, to which Weiss starts to grab and twist the bed sheets beneath her and she starts to moan Weiss's loudly once more.

"Ohh Ruby. Yes. Ohh shit. Yes"., Weiss moans and Ruby smirks against Weiss's heated skin. Ruby then kisses her way up to her girlfriend's bundle of nerves and she begins to lap at it, softly at first and then she starts lick it faster and harder, just a few minutes later.

 **'Weiss tastes amazing. Like vanilla ice cream'.,** Ruby thinks to herself as she continues to eat out Weiss. 'Ohh shit, Ruby's tongue feels so fucking amazing on my wet cunt'., Weiss thinks to herself as Ruby licks her clit. And it's not long until Weiss's cums hard and fast into Ruby's mouth. Weiss pulls away from Ruby's soaking folds and she kisses her back up her body and she kisses her, letting her taste herself on Weiss's lips.

Ruby then rolls herself off of Weiss and back onto the bed. Weiss then snuggles herself closer to Ruby and they wrap both of their arms and legs around each other. Weiss leans forward and she kisses Ruby and Ruby returns her kiss by pressing her soft lips harder against Weiss's lips. They both pull away from their kiss a few minutes later. They stare lovingly into each other's eyes.

"I love you Ruby"., Weiss tells her and Ruby grins at her. "I love you too, Weiss"., Ruby replies and she leans forward, pressing her lips against Weiss's for another kiss. She pulls away and she pulls Weiss closer to her. Weiss then pulls the bed covers over them both. Both Weiss and Ruby fall asleep in each other's loving arms, knowing that they will be with one another for the rest of their lives.

xxxxxx

xxx-Epilogue-xxx

It has been several years since Weiss and Ruby had gotten together. They had gotten married just two years after they had became a couple. Yang, Blake and the rest of their friends and families were in attendance. Winter Schnee, Weiss's older sister was there and she was Weiss's maid of honor. And Yang's older sister was Ruby's maid of honor. Everyone was quite happy for the beautiful and amazing couple. Four years into their marriage, Weiss and Ruby had adopted twins and they named Penny and Pyrrha after their fallen friends. And they are just now beginning to live the life that they have always wanted for each other. And they couldn't be happier.

xxx-End Of Epilogue-xxx

xxxxxx

AN 2: Hey y'all. This is the third and final chapter of RWBY: Weiss x Ruby: A Love Story. I'm sorry that it's so damn short and not nearly smutty enough. But this is it. I might write another White Rose FanFic someday. And it will be quite different from this White Rose FanFic. I hope that y'all have enjoyed reading this FanFic just as much as I have enjoyed writing it. I thank y'all reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following my work. As always please read and review. Until next time.

xxxxxx

AN 3: Edit: I had noticed a lot of mistakes in this FanFic so I have decided to edit it. I thank y'all reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following my work. As always please read and review. Until next time.


End file.
